Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)
Everyone is Back! (みんなが ってきた!, Minna ga kaettekita!) is the 18th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary The Raimon's brainwashed members came back to the soccer club. There is also a new member called Nanobana Kinako, who said she's Raimon's ace striker as she won a striker battle against Tsurugi. Shindou showed his ability to mixi max with Nobunaga, which surprised Raimon's members. Daisuke said that they should take the aura from Jeanne d'Arc. The next morning, Kariya said that Kirino was jealous on Shindou because he had a Keshin, can use Keshin Armed and can use Mixi Max. Daisuke selected eleven members of Raimon, but Kirino wasn't. Kariya offered his place to Kirino and Raimon went to Jeanne's era, at 1427. Zanark Avalonic escaped from the Eternal Prison. He met Protocol Omega 3.0 at Jeanne d'Arc's era, beat them and took control over them. Plot The episode started with Tenma, Shindou, Nishiki, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, the managers, and Fei returning to Raimon and happily seeing that everyone is back to normal. Shindou then told to everyone that they defeated Beta and Protocol Omega 2.0, that is why everyone returned to normal. Tenma, as the captain, encouraged everyone to continue their fight. Nishiki also added that with Gouenji-san with their side, they'll get more help. Suddenly, a girl came in and happily talked to Tenma and called him 'captain' and those who just returned were shocked to see the girl. The girl explained that when the other 5 members where timetravelling, she was the ace striker during that time, showing her back number is 10. She also revealed her name, which is Nanobana Kinako. Later, she suggested that maybe she should change clothes and was about to change those in front of the boys, when the managers suddenly blocked her and said not to do a such a rash thing and the other boys turned around. The scene changed to El Dorado, saying that the girl joining the team was caused by Time Paradox, which is also exactly the same thing Fei explained. Going back to Raimon, Shindou showed what he gained by using his Mixi Max with Oda Nobunaga and scored a goal with Setsuna Boost, which shocked everyone. While Shindou was talking, Kirino was seen a bit 'sad', in which Kariya stares at him for a second. Then, Daisuke came out and talked to everyone about the next person they should get the aura with. He said it's Jeanne d'Arc and Kirino explained what the girl did. Immediately, Nanobana said that she would like to Mixi Max with her. Then, Wonderbot said he will lead the team but Daisuke cut in and both started waging a war, in which Fei said that Wonderbot should be nice to Daisuke. Everyone just stares at the two. Later, near evening, Kirino walks past the soccer road, and has flashbacks of the past about him and Shindou training when they were still in the second team. Kariya then comes in and asks if something is bothering Kirino, in which he just leaves and says nothing. Gamma then later arrives at another place and mind controls some punks around town and while Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa, Ichino Nanasuke, Aoyama Shunsuke and Kurama Norihito takes a break outside and hangs out together, the punks arrive and challenge them to soccer. The match starts with the ball getting stolen but Ichino slide tackles and passes it to Aoyama, then he passes it to Hamano, the finally he passes it to Kurama who scores with Sidewinder. The next day, Kurama tells Tenma what happened and Fei explains that Protocol Omega 3.0 are really trying to disband Raimon, that's why everyone should be extra careful. Suddenly, Gouenji Shuuya arrives and talks to others and shows an artifact in which they can use to timetravel. While the others where busy admiring the artifact, Kirino stares blankly at everyone and Kariya comes in and talks to Kirino that he is jealous of 'Shindou-senpai because he can Mixi Max, use a keshin and has a keshin armed'. Kirino tries to deny this but Kariya says it was obvious. Then, Daisuke talks and says the eleven members to timetravel, mainly; Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Fei Rune, Nishizono Shinsuke, Nishiki Ryouma, Kariya Masaki, Hamano Kaiji, Kageyama Hikaru, Hayami Tsurumasa and lastly Nanobana Kinako. This caused Kirino to be shocked that he wasn't called. Kirino then bursts and talks to Daisuke, but then Kariya raises his hand and says that he cannot join because his stomach hurts in which Daisuke substitutes with Kirino. Kirino then bows and thanks Daisuke. Kirino then stares at Kariya, knowing that he was lying and he said that for his sake. The Raimon team then timetravels to the past. Back at El Dorado, Gamma says it's time for a member change and removes some members, Toudou and Gamma talk for awhile about a project. Then, in the same future also, a person escapes and polices try to run after him. The person releases a purple ray from his mouth and defeats the time police and escapes. The scene changes to 1427, in which the Raimon caravan sees the war raging on. Protocol Omega 3.0 also does the same and timetravels to the same time, and Zanark Avalonic appears and defeats everyone with a purple ray, which was revealed to come from his mouth. He has a small talk with Toudou and he then releases a Blu-ray and controls the whole Protocol Omega 3.0 team. Going back to the war, the people in gray armor are winning and the people in white armor had retreated. From a far, a girl in a white armor is shown to be worried for the country and those who fallen. Hissatsu used * * (Chrono Stone debut) Mixi Max used * Debuts *'Nanobana Kinako' *'Protocol Omega 3.0' *'Zanark Avalonic' *'Jeanne d'Arc' Proverb Avalonic The weaker you are, the louder you bark. I'm strong, but I have a loud bark! Gallery Kinako almost removing her shirt CS 18 HQ.png|Kinako almost removing her shirt. Setsuna Boost scored CS 18 HQ.png|Shindou showing his power. Wandaba and Daisuke arguing CS 18 HQ.png|Wandaba and Daisuke arguing. Kirino Shocked Not To Be Chosen CS 18 HQ.png|Kirino shocked not to be chosen. Kariya Lying About Having Stomach Aches CS 18 HQ.png|Kariya lying about having stomach aches. Zanark Controlling Protocol Omega 3.0.png|Zanark controlling Protocol Omega 3.0. Navigation